The Genetic and Statistical Analysis Core (GSAC) has three primary sets of responsibilities, which may be viewed as specific aims: (a) genetic analyses, (b) data management, and (c) data analysis. The GSAC will act as a clearinghouse for all clinical, genetic and phenotypic data that will be transferred to the DMCC. In this fashion, the GSAC will effectively be the centralized group that tracks all data and their sources. The GSAC is available to the Investigators of the other Projects for: (a) managing and checking the flow of information into the database resources; (b) tracking specimens; (c) genetic analyses; and (d) providing datasets for statistical analysis and support for their analyses. This core structure will allow for optimal coordination of the clinical and basic science research programs components by providing a single centralized resource. All projects will use this Core. Data analysis includes biostatistical data analysis, data cleaning, quality assurance, monitoring patient recruitment and retention, and assistance with preparation of interim reports. Optimal biostatistical analysis also includes involvement in experimental design issues. The GSAC will also assist in preparation of manuscripts and presentations.